It's just Jasper to you
by The Whitest Shade Of Pale
Summary: The Whitlock-Hale residence has a new servant; straight from the local asylum, the small, and terrified Mary Alice Brandon. How will she cope? And what will the only son of the house think of her?


**AN: I had a dream about this.. so I decided to write it.. Um, I had to write the letter at the beginning so that everyone had a basic idea of what was actually happening, it would be confusing otherwise.. It's just random snapshots throughout the day, and I hope you enjoy it :) **

_Don't it always seem to go;  
That you don't know what you've got  
Till its gone?_

**Big Yellow Taxi, Joni Mitchell**

_Mr J. Whitlock-Hale,  North County Asylum._

_I am writing to you to give you the offer of a new servant for your home, straight from our institute. The girl in offer has been in our care for many years now, and has been doing well following her treatments, and we believe this would be good for her. _

_This girl shall become a servant, and shall probably be under your care for 2 months, and it shall be then that we can reassess her progress, and see if she needs to return to us, or if she could perhaps be let out on her own, or maybe you would wish to take her on permanently._

_The girl in question has been attending the local school for a term now, and we propose that she shall continue to attend, and we believe there shall be no problems with this._

_We have chosen your household what with your Father being a highly accredited Doctor, and your teachers recommendations of being suitable to this proposal._

_The girl shall be arriving at 1pm on Tuesday the 17th , unless we hear otherwise from you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Dr. Ryan Lee_

I sat waiting on the bench by our front door, slightly curious, slightly worried; what if she was a true psychopath? What if she attacked us? Could she be trusted? Was this girl dangerous? Why was she committed to the asylum in the first place?

My father had agreed to stay with me to see her in, and my sister Rosalie was off doing god knows what with my best friend, Emmett. Shiver. But, unfortunately my dad was called off to the hospital at the last minute to help with a high-casualty car pile-up.

And so I was left to deal with a potential dangerous insane girl by myself.

Joy.

The knock on the door echoed through the halls, and I walked slowly towards the door.

What if she was a deranged psychopath?

I opened the door, and in front of me was smallest Doctor I've ever seen! She looked like she'd just started Junior school! She had short, choppy hair, with piercing green eyes, and her clothes were... A regulation dress, with her named printed on it. Her arms were folded around herself and constrained in a strait jacket. The man next to her was holding her roughly by the fabric of her dress. So she was this _deranged psychopath _then. She didn't look like she could hurt a fly.

"'Ere she is then." He thrust her through the threshold of the door, and she stumbled in, not being able to keep herself upright due to the fact she couldn't move her arms, I grabbed her, to prevent her from falling over. She cringed away from my touch, and stood upright.

"Yeah - Er – Right, we'll post some information on 'er later on in the week. But for now, just order her about. She'll just do anything you want. And she's er – pretty good," He winked disturbingly at me, "If you know what I mean. Aint yer?" He nudged the girl, who looked up at me with big scared green eyes. "AINT YER!" The girl nodded, terrified, and a tear rolled down her face. My father had told me that when she arrived, I was just to take her in, and call our main servant, Angela down, and Angela will take over from there.

"Angela!" I called, knowing she could hear me.

"Yes?"

"Can you come here please?"

Our one, and only servant came up to me, and looked at the small girl in front of us.

"Is this her?"

"Yes, this is our new servant, and Carlisle says that you'll look after her? Show her the ropes?"

"Yes, of course." She walked in front of the girl. "I'm Angela! And you are..."

"Alice." She squeaked.

"Well, welcome to the Whitlock-Hale-Cullen residence, if you'd follow me, I'll show you your room, and show you what you'll be doing." Angela greeted, with a warm smile.

Alice nodded, and scuttled timidly after Angela with her head down to the floor.

–------------------------

"Urrgghh." I whacked the _extremely annoying_ electronic box that was emitting _extremely annoying_ noises atan _extremely annoying_ time in the morning. I somehow managed to get dressed and presentable for school despite being half asleep. I just picked up my school bag when there was a light knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," The door opened slightly, Alice's small frame struggling with it's weight, she slipped through the gap, and stood nervously.

"Would you like some b-breakfast Master – Mr – Whitlock – Hale … S-Sir?" She stuttered.

"Yes, please," I replied kindly, trying to stop her being completely terrified of me.

"W-What would you l-like? Master – Sir..?"

"Could I have some egg, bacon, and sausage please? And please, call me Jasper."

"Yes, Mr Jasper," I sighed as she walked quickly away from me, terrified, and struggled with the heavy door again to leave the room. I continued to grab my bag, quickly did something to my hair; the casual bed-head, or 'sex hair' as Emmett calls it, really does take_ a lot _ of work to do.

I walked down the stairs, and towards the kitchen, where Alice and Angela were making breakfast; I don't know why we have a servant, let alone two... But we hardly treat Angela as a servant, she's more of a live-in second mother really.. but younger, of course. I heard them talking so I stopped walking, and I know it's rude to eavesdrop, but this Alice really does intrigue me.

"A-Are you going to be there at school today?" She spoke very quietly.

"Er – No, sorry, I left last year, I'm at the local college now... Sorry.. What year are you in, anyway?"

"11," She replied, well, that's odd. She looked as if she was about 11, not 16! Hang on .. I was in year 11 too.. That must mean that … she might have some classes with me. I smiled to myself.

I walked through the door, and Alice immediately bowed her head to the floor, and shrunk in on herself. Angela shot me a worried look. I could only shrug and mirror her expression. I sat down at the table, and quickly rechecked that I had all my homework done for the day. I looked up, and Alice was making her way towards me, holding a plate, which obviously intended for me. She placed it in front of me.

"Breakfast for Mr Jasper... I hope it's okay..."

"Well it looks utterly delicious, thank you, Alice." She quickly scuttled away, back to the kitchen part of the room. Our kitchen was quite big, and there was a table in there, with 4 chairs. We mainly used it when one or two people were eating, we normally used the dining room for dinner.

I watched her plating up what I assumed was Rosalie's breakfast, as the mighty queen herself descended down the stairs. Rosalie sat down opposite me.

Alice walked timidly towards our table, before freezing, standing still, in the middle of the room. Her eyes went blank; and she gasped, dropping the full plate of food to the floor, smashing on impact. The food went flew across the floor, with Alice standing oblivious to it all. Rosalie flew up from her sleep, storming over to her.

Once Alice came back again, she was eye-to-eye with Rosalie; Rosalie's 5 foot 9 stature towering over Alice's petite 4 foot 11 one.

"You stupid girl!" Rosalie's piercing words whipped through the room, along with a slap that was delivered on Alice's cheek.

"I'm s-sorry I-I'll clean i-it up..."

"You better!" She roared. I looked back at the small girl, sprawled across the floor cleaning up the remnants of my sisters breakfast, muttering a "Stupid, stupid girl.. So stupid.. my only chance... stupid no wonder they sent you there.. stupid girl.."

I looked up to see Angela flustering like a mother hen, not quite wondering what to do. She looked up and caught my eye, gesturing towards the door, mouthing "I've got to go." I nodded, and pointing my thumb towards Alice who was still wiping imaginary stains from the spotless floor. Angela shrugged, and made her way towards the door.

"Jasper! Emmett and Edward are here!" My dad called from the front door.

"OKAY!" I shouted back, startling the poor girl in front of me. "Sorry – I've got to go... School... Um.. Are you? I mean .. Uh – Bye.." I stuttered, this girl really confused me..

"Goodbye, Jasper," I faintly heard her beautifully musical voice say.

–---------------------

I was so absorbed in the lesson on the civil war, I didn't notice that anything was happening until our teacher stopped talking, and I heard everyone sniggering. I looked up, and Alice has just come through the door, shaking slightly as everyone was looking at her. Her hair wasn't long enough to cover the bruise on her cheek from the events this morning.

"Mary Alice Brandon. You know the rules; If you are late to my class, you are not welcome in my class. Return at the end of school, and you will stay here for as long as it takes you to complete the work we are doing at the moment, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, Sir." And she scuttled out the room again.

I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the lesson, which was unlike me. WE were the reason why she was late – WE were the reason why she had a massive bruise on her face – WE were the reason why she was so unhappy.

Nothing kept me from my beloved subject; history, except this girl.

–-----------------

I walked out of the classroom, in a daze, and towards the block where my locker was, and where my two best friends were waiting for me.

"Woah, dude? What happened to you?" Emmett asked me, in his big booming voice.

"Yeah, Jasper, are you okay? You look … out of it." Edward, always the considerate one, asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Then I saw Alice, walk up the corridor, and past me, then turned to a block of lockers one down from where I was standing. She tried to reach up to hers, but she was too small.

"Hey! Look, it's the short-arse-psycho servant! Ha! Hey, get my books down, would ya? Oh wait – You're too short!" Jessica, and her group of 'popular's' laughed along with her. Once they'd gone, I walked over to her, as she was still struggling to get down her maths textbook. I walked over to her, and she sucked in a breath and looked at the floor.

"Here, allow me," I reached up and easily grabbed the book that she had previously bee struggling with, and gave it to her.

"..Thanks.." She blushed.

"You're welcome.." The bell rang for our next class. "Um.. I'll see you.. later then.."

"Bye Jasper.." I turned and watched her small spiky haircut fade into the crowd.

–-----------------

As the final bell rang, I made my way towards Emmett's car – Mine was in the garage – and sat in the back not listening to the usual argument; Emmett going on about Edward being a prude and "being the next 40-year-old virgin." I was too absorbed in the strange girl from the asylum. When they got to my house, I hardly noticed, until Emmett punched me.

"Hey, dude. We're here. Go!" I got out, and ran as quickly as I could to the front door – It was raining, as usual, this is Forks. I went upstairs, and tried to occupy myself with my essay I had to write for English. I then started on my art homework, and that took a while. Once I had finished that, I realised that I was hungry, so I went down to the kitchen, and walked in on Angela, sitting on the worktop, eating a banana, and reading a revision book.

"Hello, Angela."

"Oh – hey, Jasper."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Urgh, just revising for this test next week."

"Oh, well have fun."

"Yeah.. Any ideas for dinner tonight?"

"Nope, I don't mind.. Hey... What do you think of Alice?"

"Christ.. She's... She's just scared of everyone.. She's only just started being able to talk to me without stuttering.. God, I don't know what's wrong with her.. She's just.. She's so fragile.." She finished, shaking her head.

"I'll see you later, for dinner, okay?"

"Okay, see you Jasper."

"Bye."

I walked out of the kitchen, and up the hall. When I walked past the living room door, I saw a little figure in front of our open fire; it was December, and my mum loved the fire during the winter. I walked closer, and discovered it was a freezing cold, wet, shaking Alice. It just occurred to me that she must have had to walk home from her detention, in the pouring rain. I mentally kicked myself; how gentlemanly was that?

"..I'm sorry, sir... I'll get back.. t-to work now.. I-I'm s-sorry..." She got up, and her hair dripped more water down her back, and she shivered.

"No, no, don't worry about it.." She looked up fearfully at me, and tears came to her eyes. "Hey, hey, don't cry," I walked over, and touched her shoulder.

"I'm s-sorry, sir.."

"Alice, Alice.." I pulled her to my chest, getting my shirt wet with the mixture of tears and rainwater, but I didn't care. "I told you, it's Jasper."

"Hmm... Jasper," She snuggled into my chest. "I've been waiting for you."

**I hope you like it (: I know it went a bit fast, but I don't think it was totally unrealistic. There might be a second chapter, later on, I don't know. Yeah, I know the title is awful, I couldn't think of a better one.. Any other ideas for a name would be cool :) Review please (:**


End file.
